1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to tube assemblies for use in medical procedures. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a tube assembly incorporating multiple tube portions and a coupling member to couple the multiple tube portions together.
2. Background of Related Art
Various types of tube assemblies are known in the art, and are commonly used, for example, to transfer fluids to, from, and within portions of a human or animal. Tube assemblies, such as catheter tubes, are employed in, e.g., dialysis procedures, delivery of treatment fluids, and drainage.
Some tube assemblies incorporate multiple interconnected components, i.e., some tube assemblies include multiple tube portions that are interconnected to form a single structure. Common coupling techniques for tube portions may include, e.g., press-fit, interference fit, bayonet-type coupling, and adhesion or welding. Challenges may be presented in coupling tube assemblies in urgent situations, given the challenges in maintaining a substantially fluid-tight seal between separable components. Accordingly, it is desirable to incorporate a coupling system into a tube assembly that facilitates ease of coupling and uncoupling of multiple components into a secure assembly. Thus, there is a need for an improved tube assembly incorporating a coupling member facilitating ease of coupling and uncoupling of multiple tube portions while maintaining a substantially fluid-tight environment therein, i.e., fluid leakage is minimized between tube portions.